This application is for two summer institutes to provide research training to graduate and postdoctoral students in the area of high risk sexual behavior (HRSB). This would represent the start of a series of summer institutes forming part of the Kinsey Institute/Indiana University new initiative in human sexuality training for graduate students. The first institute focuses on understanding HRSB, the second on methods of intervention for modifying HRSB. Each institute lasts 6 days and consists of a combination of large group sessions with faculty presentation and discussion, small groups in which participants work on and develop their own research proposals, and recommended reading. A total of 25 students are to be included. The institutes are to be held at the Kinsey Institute where a research program on HRSB funded by NIMH is in progress. Invited faculty include several of the principal US researchers in HIV related behavior. Topics to be covered include 'predictors and correlates of HRSB'; 'methodological aspects of researching HRSB'; 'gender aspects'; 'sexual identity aspects' 'adolescence and HRSB'; 'cress-cultural aspects'; 'HRSB in special populations' and 'ethical issues in researching HRSB'. Part of student evaluation will involve assessment of the student's research proposal submitted one month after the end of the institute. A key objective is to encourage talented young researchers into this field.